hanasakuirohafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Catstop
Hello~~! If I can be of any help, I'll be glad to do so! Anything you wish to know from me, just ask!! GreenMoriyama 01:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Another things....May I ask? I was thinking that if I want to contribute more, is it posible to receive adminship here? If there is a need for waiting, I can wait. I will continue to improve this wiki as much as possible. Cheers to USA, for I'm from CA, though I'm a Japanese-born...... I love romance, maybe more of the shonen/seinen type of romance;shojo sometimes gets a bit too mushy at times.....I'm a male just to let you know. GreenMoriyama 07:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : -Thank you very much for the adminship! GreenMoriyama 22:40, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Episodes... About the episode details, it might be a good idea to use the wiki info on the episode list page. Those summaries are short and helpful, as long as it is tweeked a bit to enhance its richness. For the specifics of each episode, we both can create a summary that is detailed. If you already have some, please add them. I'll edit some of my two cents when you do. I did that for Balut just to let you know; I made that summary myself. I'll work on the character pages, so I leave some of the other stuff to you. Maybe we can divide the jobs: I do In-Universe pages, while you do episodes and the main page. Is that fine? : -Let me see. I see your point about how the load will be lots. I would defenitely like to cover concept and character, especially concept because that's a subject I would be better-versed in. I'll also do events, but I'll add my bits to places and episode as said before. : Also, anime images. I don't get my images by myself, but from the net. but i'm indeed good at editting images. Did you see the images in the character pages. Most of them were my self-editted ones. If you need editting to pages ask me. I'll leave the main part of ep, images supply and places to you. Capice/understood? Thank you for talking with me and good bye GreenMoriyama 00:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Menu at top... Because I now have admin power, it seems i can even modify the menu at the top. I checked its function and saw that the "popular page" button doesn't lead to anywhere.....shall I take that off or edit it? Also, I was thinking of expanding some of the contexts of this wiki. We need an entertainment section on that menu. Their is music and a manga series for HanaIro, so why not cover it on the side also? GreenMoriyama 06:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello there I'm the bureaucrat for the Oh My Goddess wiki, do you need some help? Fatherbrain300 16:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh my Goddess... About that, would you mind asking them how to make templates. When I say templates, it's the things that holds the name, picture, and other details for a specific person or item. One site I know that uses templates is here : Kaminomi wiki . If you look at characters, they have a nice box on the upper-right side of the page holding their name, BD, gender, and so on. Maybe we can ask Fatherbrain300 about this. Also, what is the "items" in the in-universe menu about? GreenMoriyama 01:36, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : -About Brain's suggestion, we should wait as he said. I suggest placing the templates up when ep 12 has aired. By then(around mid-summer), some sort of info, whether from the manga or anime, will flow in and we'll have the necesseities(maybe). This is a 24-episode seires at the moment, right? (Hope there's more; it's so interesting!!!) GreenMoriyama 05:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) "Question"... Hello. I need some help with the Concepts page, so I'm here to ask you. Is there any concepts of Japanese culture or HanaIro you don't know or get. If there is some you don't, I'll answer those in the concept section. This way, it'll both help me fill that page and answer your questions. Thank you. GreenMoriyama 03:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Appeal Good Day, I was wondering if you'd be willing to give me admiship at this wiki. I promise to be of good help and I am administrator of 3 other wikis. I am planning to be very active on this wiki, and I'd love to assist you in building this wiki into a nice, and active one~ If you'd like to see my experience with wikia, please visit my userpage, I've listed the wikis I am an admin at and which ones I contribute to regularly, or fomerly contributed to. If you'd like to ask what I can provide, I am more then happy to~ Thank you WonderfulAsia 17:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat I wish to also become a bureaucrat. Is it possible? Should have asked you before.....GreenMoriyama 04:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You still there? You've been out for almost a month, but are you busy or something? Just wish to ask, for I'm the only regular atm...GreenMoriyama 07:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Glad to see you back Alyssa. Take your time to get back to your home, for it's better than typing on an Iphone, am I right? See you then and thank you. GreenMoriyama 02:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry. I'm the type who is able to find out who is able and who is not, so don't worry about the "turning evil" part, especially myself. : Also, it's always fine to call me Green. It's my name right? Nothing wrong about not calling by my full name. Just as I call you Alyssa, call me Green. But I usually call someone by their last, because for me the last name is more memorable.... : Lastly, 'talk' all you want. The more you type it, the more I can 'hear' from you. Better than someone who types too little.... : See you next time! GreenMoriyama 03:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Well good night to you. so this'll be to the you of the morning. :: It's part of the culture to call many people by last names first, before calling them by their first. You call them by the first if they are your seniors at work or school or if that person is close to you, such as family or close friends. :: When I think about jet lag, I'm utterly unaffected by it. The only thing is that I get car-sick or air-sick quite easily, but that's only for an hour or so... GreenMoriyama 05:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) "Under Construction"...? I do feel that I've made the site more informative, plus with the help of Assasyn. therefore I think it might be fine to open up the wiki page and take of that image; I'll do the honors. GreenMoriyama 17:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hi, Thanks for giving me Admin rights and nice to meet you. Please call me Tomas. 17:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I have Idea about Episodes page: I create a table for episodes and for title I add this Template Ok ?? 18:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ep6 About the title, it says "Nothing Venture, Nothing Win", and that was how it was given. It is an actual quote, so I think the ani-makers left it how it is now, so no need for Japanese text.... does that answer your question? GreenMoriyama 06:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Shini-tan Just to tell you, I also got permission from the scan group Shini-tan, which is scanlating Hanasaku manga, to have them "advertise" this wiki. Isn't that great? GreenMoriyama 06:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) .............Alyssa, you're going too freak that I can't understand what you're saying.... GreenMoriyama 06:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) "you're going freak" is maybe a term I made myself from "you're freaking out". I 've seen others say "You're going Nazis", so I sort of went with the flow and created my own....GreenMoriyama 06:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I meant that you're getting too excited...well, let's do out best to make this wiki better than ever!!! GreenMoriyama 06:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Don't know about my sense of humor, but if you appreciate it, then let's do this!!! GreenMoriyama 07:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) just to say, I have no choice. I have to stay up till 3am because of my job as head chef. I'm able to cope with 3-5 hours of sllep so don't worry. Good night and see you tomorrow. GreenMoriyama 08:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) The main page is just....awesome....as in I'm full of awe..... About my sleep&sleep, I usually sleep 3-5 hours; my body doesn't work well if I sleep any more. I 've gone a week without sleep, with no actual affect upon my health. Doctor said that my body is superiorly healthly, that I've recovered from some mildly dangerous sicknesses without noticing it. How he knew? He sent in some weak samples of those disease, and *poof*, the diseases were gone within the day without any affect on my physical self. The doctor called me a monotonous living dead, thinking that my stiff face makes me seem like one of those poker-faced characters from the manga. I think I understand what he's saying..... Well, I am a cook, if I did not say so before. I work at the restaurant while I work also on the computer; multi-tasking is maybe one of my good areas, for I am also ambidextrous. Many says I'm the perfect man, but the problem is that I don't have any wish for a girlfriend atm.... Did you expect that I was this sort of man. xp GreenMoriyama 06:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC) That must of been a hard night on you. I can imagine how it was like.... I'm not tired at all, so I thinks it's just part of my personality of being not physically emotional....didn't I say I'm used to having few hours of sleep. Most people can't believe it because I look normal: no bags under my eyes, I don't show such signs of lack-of-sleep, etc. Well good luck on the mainpage. GreenMoriyama 21:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:English Version I think that should be "Metrics English". 04:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Version of English It seems Asasyn in a "metric English" user. I learnt American english, as you might know for I live in CA. But I did have that problem...armor or armour, color or colour; the list goes on and on.... I prefer American, so ask Asasyn the same...GreenMoriyama 06:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I am from France about three hours from Paris. Wow!! How did you guess that? Where are you going to school at and what are you majoring in? I'm doing my families wishes here but I am also thinking of adding on where I true belong -- in Phycology. And yes that is from Lady Hawke -- I have to give you credit though! You are how I found this wiki when you linked to it from one of your posts. I also only watched Lady Hawke because you always talk about, along with the rest of your favorites. Princess Bride - What the bleep do we know - Duplicity - all of those. I was suprised when you were not the head admin also. However I do now see that there is not really a head anyhow. I only found your blog a few months ago but I have enjoyed it - much like all of your other subscribers I bet although! Anime Hey, do you watch Kaichou wa Maid-sama! This anime is cool and I recommend them to you :) 18:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Page Is that page is needed ??? 17:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Update.... So....'turning over'...? Do you mean getting popularity? As for the slots, we can make it Media, Characters, Music, and in-universe. We can take out the Music out of the media and the Characters out of the in-universe... I can create the "Coming soon" pic, so you can work on the landing pages. I'm not used to the landing pages stuff.... Well good luck! GreenMoriyama 01:46, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry if I didn't answer your questions.... : Let me see....This is what I get of what "turn over" is: when visitors start to get 'addicted' to editing this page....about giving 'music' its own tab, it was only a suggestion. I've seen other wikias do the same, so I thought we could also do it. About the landing page, just check some other major wikias. One wikia I suggest to check is kaminomi.wikia....I'm also an admin and friends with the other admins there, so I feel it's a trustworthy source for an example. : About ditching the character pages......it just takes time to make those pages full and almost complete.....so no ditching and such....even if it's convinient... : For the "coming soon" banner, use the image that has the five girls, where they are in front of the inn. When I say four girls, I mean the main three, plus Yuina and Tomoe. : About your food disposal, take out the whole machinery if you can. From there check and clean the inside, not front the sink hole end. then check the blades(if it's that type of food disposal) and clean them if oyu have to. Plus, sometimes oyu just have to be good with machines to clean them, for sometimes a mechanic needs to be required....I could fix it, btu we are miles apart.....oh yes, first use soap, not vinegar, to clean. Soap is a better choice in most cases.... : Well, what else should I say? Good luck? GreenMoriyama 05:26, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :: So that was what you meant for the character pages. That might be a better idea, yes. Other promo ideas would be posters made for the series. Asasyn uploaded quite a few, so take a look there. :: About machines, I am also an engineer, so I do do those kinds of things around the house. Helps me save my money also (lol). i've fixed virused computered, overheated machines, and even made a car work as if it was brand new without using so many new parts....this is also part of me being a genius. sorry to brag... :: You did not offend me at all. If my message did seem like os, sorry, but I don't get so easily offended. I may as well be the nicest person in the city, if I were to say.... :: I'm 18, and I'm already approaching my last year of college....yeah, no need to say anything further....I still have studies, but I don't even need to blink to finish those. LOL :: We can talk on gmail, for that's the only way I have. Is that fine? GreenMoriyama 06:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :: :: So you're a computer person? I can also fix any computer problems, even this big virus that almost destroyed my computer....well, we have our own good parts and bad parts... :: "Bonafide"? I just had to look that up in the dictionary. Thank you for the compliment, and I would do the same as you're doing, "not believing until proven". That's the smart thing to do! :: I actually went to highschool first, but the school noticed that I was much better than many, so they aksed if I would like to go to a college. Took a course or two at Foothill college during the second half of my school year, and passed it with only few errors. Too amazed with my intelligence, they once again asked me to move to a new school, which was, yes, Stanford. I may sound like I'm making up this story, but this truly did happen. I'm took an engineering class during my second year, and I've been taking Philosophy since my third year, meaning i'm taking two majors.....again, sorry for all the statesments that "stands-high-and-mighty"....don't mean to brag....I live in Los Altos anyway, the town next to Palo Alto. :: I use gmail, as in the IM. I'm fine with e-mail, but it's not convinient at times. As for phone, that's a no. I don't even use internet on my cell... :: Well goodnight! As for your earlier statements, you could come visit and meet me at Palo Alto.... GreenMoriyama 07:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : Look here and write what do you think 07:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Homepage+remove Thank you for sending Tom the message. I gave him a heads up so he already knew a few details. As for admin, if it's only admin, type in the wiki's web address (ie. http://hanasakuiroha.wikia.com/wiki), then add /Special:UserRights (ie http://hanasakuiroha.wikia.com/wiki'/Special:UserRights'). From there, you can change adminship and such. The only thing you can't take back is bureaucrat status. "Once a bureaucrat, always a bureaucrat." Good it's only admin you wish to erase..... GreenMoriyama 08:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC)